Life in the fast lane
by fantasyluver714
Summary: The adventures of Nat and Alex and the Naked Brothers Band. Except this story has Thomas's sister Ally in it. Follows the T.V series. Read it, you know you want to. Nat/OC
1. VMA's

**Hey, I wrote this fanfic because I loved the Naked Brothers Band and miss them! I am following the series through all of the chaos but with my own OC. Just to tell you now there is no Kristina so sorry if you like her.**

**My OC is Ally. I really like that name. Anyways she is Thomas's sister and was introduced to the band when Thomas joined. She has kind of dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She is friends with all the band members. Ally's best friend is Rosalina who is like a big sister to all the guys. In this fanfic Ally is the girl Nat likes not Rosalina. Rosalina will have a boyfriend that is her own age. So no Nat/Rosalina fic here sorry. I don't like how Rosalina treated Nat anyways. Enjoy!**

**I don't own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 "VMA's"<strong>

Nat and Alex are in the kitchen talking to the cameras about the VMA's when Ally a long time friend and sister of band mate Thomas comes in, in her pj's. (They live in the same building.)

Nat says, "Because today is the VMA's!"

Then Alex said, "Yup, I'm ust eating some peanut butter and a glass of milk. My favorite breakfast." Picking up his spoonful of peanut butter and shoving it in his mouth.

Right at that moment Ally comes through the door in her red and white striped bottems and red tank top screaming, "VMA VMA, NBB is gonna win a VMA! Woo!"

"Hey Ally!" Yelled Alex happy to see his friend. To Alex, Ally was like a sister and loved hanging out with her.

"Hey little man, is that peanut butter?" The brunette with blue eyes asked.

"Yup, sure is," the little rocker replied.

"Cool gimme some!" She then took the spoon and got a big mouthful of the gooey food.

"Um . . . Hey Ally you um look great today." Nat said nervously. Ever since Thomas first introduced his sister to the band Nat has had a crush on her. Despite his rock star confidence he could never really act normal around Ally without making a fool of himself.

"Um . . . thanks Nat I think." Ally said to the rock star that she had to admit was really cute. Of course why would someone famous like him want to go out with her? Even though they acted oblivious to their feelings the younger naked brother wasn't and saw the looks that they gave each other. Alex couldn't wait to hatch a plan to get them together because honestly, this whole shy rutine was getting old. After Alex rolled his eyes at the lovers their accordian playing dad came down the stairs singing about eggs.

"You gave my eggs to dad?" Nat asked his brother slightly angry.

"He looked hungry," was Alex's simple answer.

"Hey Sonny!" Ally said to his friend's dad. She had always had thought about him as a second father.

"Hey Ally, you excited about the VMA's?" Sonny asked the girl that he knew Nat liked.

"Of course it is going to be so cool to see them get an award!" she said happilly. After that Sonny was trying to get away from the cameras and hide his bald spot while Nat and Ally snuck glances at each other. Oce the boys were done arguing about good deeds and eggs Matt Penningfield came onto the t.v. screen. "Hey guys look its Matt Penningfield," Ally said distracting them from their fight. Ally really hated to see them fight. After Matt did that creepy laugh everyone shivered. "That guy really creeps me out," Ally said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Don't worry my friend I'll protect you," Alex said reaching up to put an arm around Ally protectively. Ally giggled and said thanks to him. Nat watched them with jelousy in his eyes. He hated how Alex was always smoother with the ladies. Nat was brought out of his transe by his dad coming down the stairs playing his accordian with a hat on that covered his bald spot. Once Sonny walked off after offering to play at the VMA's Ally giggled.

"I love your dad." Nat smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Later that morning cooper the band's manager, Nat, Alex, and Ally were playing basketball. Cooper gave them the run down of their schedule for the night and Nat got nervous.<p>

NAT POV

After cooper told us what we were doing tonite I got nervous. "Oh, man. Do you think we're going to win because I really want to win," I said passing the ball to cooper.

Just to make matters worse cooper says, "I don't know there is a lot of competition."

"Don't say that," Alex cut in.

"Don't worry guys. Your definitely going to win. I have total faith in you guys," Ally said while making a shot and scoring. Man, she is amazing. She always knows what to say to calm me down.

"Nice shot," I say to her as I stare into her beautiful ocean blue eyes. I almost melted right there when she smiled her beautiful smile at me.

COOPER POV

It is so obvious that Nat likes Ally. The whole band knew that he liked her from the moment Thomas introduced her as his sister one day at practice. I am pretty sure that Ally liked Nat too by the way she looks at him, but what do i know about love I'm a kid.

ALEX POV

I wish that Nat would stop being a butt head and sweep Ally off her feet. I have got to get them together and fast.

ALLY POV

After Nat complemented my shot it got quiet as me and him just stared into each others eyes. His brown eyes are gorgeous, and his rock star hair is always messy and perfect. Soon, Jessy the boy's nanny came in talking about a six seated bicycle. Is that even possible? While Alex was lecturing Jessy on safety I thought that I should head back to my apartment to get ready for the VMA's. "Hey guys, I'm gonna head out so I can get ready for tonite." Nat smiled and waved at me as I left. He is so caring.

THOMAS POV

Me, David, and Quassim were walking to Nat and Alex's place when we passed this weird forgien dude yelling Jessy's name. Weird! Once we got there something even stranger happened. Alex came walking out of his room with a pillow tied to his head. "Whoa, Alex what's with the pillow on your head?" I asked him.

"My horroscope told me to beware falling objectly," he said. This is going to be fun. Apparently David had the same idea because soon me and him are yelling at Alex to watch out. It was halarious even if Alex did call us weeners. While Jessy was still trying to get rid of the crazy dude Nat started talking.

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Ally?"

I smirked and replied, "Oh you mean my sister that's your one true love?" Then me and the guys started making kissy faces at Nat. I knew that he liked my sister from the beginning. I also know that my sister is like in love with him. How do I know? I read her diary. What a girl! Anyways I don't care that they like each other, I actually want them together. Sure I will beat Nat up if he hurts my baby sister but otherwise this would give me something to tease them about.

NAT POV

I just stood there while the guys made kissy faces at me. They all knew that i liked Ally even Jessy knew! I started to really get annoyed so I decided to change the subject. "Okay, okay how about Rosalina?" Rosalina is our brilliant bass player. She's two years older than everyone. She was Josh's, our former guitar player's step sister before their parents divorced and Josh and his mom moved away. Rosalina is a older sister to all of us. She is one of my best friends, she always understands me and helps me to impress Ally.

"She's getting her braces off today," cooper explained. Everyone grimiced at that.

"I heard that, that really hurts," David said. While everyone continued talking Jessy was still trying to get rid of the forgien bike riding guy. I laughed as I watched her attempt to make the guy leave. Oh Jessy.

ROSALINA POV

Today I got my braces off! I am so glad to get rid of those. Also, today is the VMA awards! I am so excited because our band The Naked Brothers Band is nominated! I really hope we win. As soon as I got up to the Wolff's apartment I heard screaming and yelling. Oh boy. I sighed in my head. I am the oldest of the group and definitly the most mature. These guys are a pain in the butt but I still love them like family. I especially like Ally, Thomas's sister. She is the only other girl that I can talk to besides Jessy. Me and Ally have been friends ever since she was introduced to the band. Me and her do everything together like we are sisters. I even know about her crush on Nat. Well that doesn't really count because everyone knows that they like each other. They just need to admit it. I swear one of these days I am going to have to meddle to get them together. Anyways, as I was saying when I got to the Wolff house everything was in chaos. When I opened the door I heard Alex yelling something about revenge and Thomas and David were yelling something about their hair being on fire. What? Soon Nat came to greet me at the door. "Hey," Nat said being calm about everything going on around him.

"What's going on?" I asked almost scared to hear the answer.

"Oh nothing, so have you seen Ally?" Nat asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. Aww he's got it bad for Ally. He's like a little puppy.

"Oh um, yeah she's almost ready she'll be here in 30. Don't worry," I said reassuring him. Nat just nodded and we headed to the kitchen to talk.

NAT POV

I sat in the kitchen with Rosalina talking while the others were running around yelling at each other. Then I broke the silence, "So I see that you got your braces off."

"Yeah," she said.

"Yay teeth," I lamely said. I mean really, yay? I must be really nervous about tonite.

"Really Nat, yay?" Rosalina asked before she started laughing and after a couple of seconds I joined in. After a while something amazing happened. Ally came in, and man did she look stunning.

ROSALINA POV

While I talked to Nat I saw his eyes widen as big as saucers and his mouth droped open. I was really confused until I turned around and saw that he was staring at. As soon as I saw Ally I smiled. She was wearing a tight black dress with paint splaters on it. her hair was partly up and partly down with a little curl in it. She looked amazing. Poor Nat he must be dying right now.

ALLY POV

I really hate dresses. I men put me in a skirt fine, but dresses no. I wonder how the guys will react to it. They have never seen me in a dress. I like to dress in style but a lot of times I'm in jeans and a graphic Tee. Whn I walked in everyone stopped running and yelling and just looked at me. Wow I really hate all of this attention I looked over to see Nat's reaction. OMG! Nat looked frozen with his eyes wide at the sight of me with his mouth hanging open. Then I decided to break the silence. "So, what do you guys think?"

Only one word came out of all the guys mouths "Wow," They all said in unison. Luckily for me Rosalina came to my rescue.

"Ally, you look amazing!" she said leading me into the kitchen where Nat still stood in shock.

"Thanks Rosy," I said shyly. "Hi Nat," I added. Then the most strangest thing happened. Nat's pants fell down!

NAT POV

Okay Nat, snap out of it before she thinks your a doofus. "Um, hey Ally. You look really pretty," I said to the beautiful girl in front of me.

"Um . . . Thanks Nat," she said in her angelic voice. It was silent for a few more minutes before she spoke again. "Um . . . Nat . . . your . . pants fell down," Ally said. My pants what? Wait, my pants? I looked down to see that my pants had fell down. Oh, man good job Nat you just embarrest yourself in front of your crush. I quickly pulled my pants up and laughed nervously. Then I heard her giggle and I relaxed.

ROSALINA POV

Okay, I'm gonna sneak out of here and leave them alone. I guess I'll go and help the guys out with their hair crisis. Uggg . . . boys.

ALLY POV

It's time to go to the VMA's! I am so excited. I know that they are going to win. After our pep talk we walked outside to the limo. Alex said something about his horroscope so I rode in the limo with Sonny, Jessy, Cooper, and E.T, David's dog. She is the cutest thing. The others rode on the bicycle with a lot of seats, driven by the forgien guy that never left Jessy alone all day. Once there a lot of pictures were taken and I was publically introduceed to the world as Thomas's sister that hangs out with band. I even got asked a bunch of times if I was dating any of the guys from the band. Then at the enterance we saw the man that we all hated. Matt Penningfield. In a flash I saw Cooper flipping him onto the ground. It was amazing! Then a chorus of 'way to go cooper' and 'yeah's!' were heard.

NORMAL POV

As the award for best rock video was announced the whole band was on the edge of their seats. When the voice said that the Naked Brothers Band won everyone jumped and screamed. In the excitment of the moment Ally, who was sitting next to Nat jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Nat was frozen with shock at first but then became even happier than before. After they got their award and Nat gave his speech with his dad playing the accordian in the background, the band celebrated with a concert overlooking the city. It was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the fist episode. Tell me what you think. Review!<strong>


	2. Wolff Brothers Cry Wolf

**I don't own NBB.**

Episode 2: "Wolff Brothers Cry Wolf"

* * *

><p>Nat and Alex are in the bathroom. Nat is attempting to fake cry for their music video "Sometimes I'll be There."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nat what are you doing?" Alex asks while walking into the bathroom seeing his brother trying to fake cry.<p>

"I'm trying to fake cry. The director wants me to do it at the end of the video," Nat says.

"Well it looks like your laughing," Alex says bursting his brother's bubble.

"It does?" The older brother asks dissapointed.

"Yeah, your scrunching up you face in a smiley way." His little brother said carefully not to hurt his brother's feelings.

"Whatever, I bet you can't do it." Nat said defensively.

"I can too, but wait I want to show you something first," Alex said excitedly before going up to the mirror and smiling. "See I finally perfected my smile, not to much, not to little, just right." Alex said.

"It's good, now lets see you cry." Nat said boredly and wanting to learn to cry.

"It's good?" Alex said unbelievingly. "That's all you can say? It's a lot better than your stupid rock star look." He added.

"Hey, my rock star look isn't stupid, the girls love it." Nat said while doing his rock star moves.

"You mean Ally likes your rock star look." Alex smiled knowingly to his now blushing older brother.

"Shut up and show me how you cry." Nat said wanting to change the subject.

"Fine but first lets make a bet." Alex said mischiviously.

"What kind of bet?" Nat asked hesitantly.

"That I can get whatever I want by fake crying, 10 bucks plus I get to use your electric pencil sharpener whenever I want." Alex said wanting Nat to take the bait.

"Fine." Nat said. Then out of nowhere Alex starts crying and Nat is impressed. Then later that night Nat is kept up by the sound of Alex sharpening pencils on his electric pencil sharpener.

* * *

><p>After A full day of shooting and re-shooting everyone is getting frustrated. "Cry now, come on cry!" Yelled the strange director from Transilvania at Nat.<p>

"I can't okay! I just can't!" Yelled Nat storming off the set to his dressing room after failing to cry again.

"I will never win my obilisk award without a crying genie!" The forgien director whined to cooper who was just as frustrated as him. That was until he got a briliant plan.

COOPER POV (THE NEXT DAY)

"Alright everyone gather around I have an announcement to make." I said smiling at the thought of my genius idea coming to action.

"Whats up cooper?" Asked quassim as everyone came to see what was going on. Thomas on the other hand was smiling like an idiot about what was about to happen.

"Due to some certain circumstances out arabian princess will now be played by Ally Batuello." I explained while everyone clapped as Ally walked up to me smiling. Nat on the other hand did a spit take with the water he was drinking at the time. Wow! You should have seen Nat's face when Ally walked in. It was halarious! Maybe this will help him express his feelings to her. After everyone went back to work Nat pulled me to the side. "Hey Nat whats up?" I asked a very shocked Nat.

NAT POV

"Don't whats up me man, whats Ally doing here?" I asked cooper freaking out. Of course I love Ally and like hanging out with her but not now when I'm acting like an idiot because I can't cry. I don't want her to think that I'm insensitive.

"Didn't you listen, she's the new arabian princess in the video." Said cooper like it was nothing.

"Dude, why? I said still freaking out and causing a scene.

"Nat, calm down it just happened that way and Ally volunteered to step in," cooper said trying to calm me down.

"Really, Ally volunteered?" I asked kind of happy. Ally really volunteered to be my princess? I wonder if this means that she likes me. Then I snapped back to reality and got freaked out again by the thought of my crush seeing me fail at acting. "What about Rosalina? Why did she back out?" I asked frantically trying to find a way out.

"Nat, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I thought that you would be happy to have Ally playing your love interest in the video," cooper said while walking away probably annoyed with me. He's right I should be happy. I mean the girl of my dreams is playing the part of my princess.

ALLY POV

OMG! This is so exciting! I am going to be in a NBB music video. Although I do think that its weird that Rosalina just suddenly dropped out and cooper thought to call me for the part. Hmm . . . Oh well. I love my arabian princess outfit, its like Rosalina's except mine is red. After I got my hair and make up done I headed down to the set. Once there I saw Nat in his genie costume and waved. He looked so cute.

NAT POV

I was on set in my very green genie outfit when I saw Ally walk in. I swear I think my jaw hit the floor. She was in this red gypsy outfit that showed her stomach with gold make up that complimented her hair and made her blue eyes stand out. I have got to remember to thank cooper later. "Hey Nat," Ally said snapping me out of my trance.

"Hey Ally, you look amazing," I said nervously.

"Thanks, I'm really excited to be in one of your videos," she said. Before I could reply the creepy neck biter director came in to give us directions. Where is he from anyways?

ALLY POV

"Okay kiddies . . . whay are you so green?" The scary director asked while looking at Nat's clothes. Me and Nat laughed a little at the director while he complained to the costume lady. We stopped laughing when the director gave us a look then he spoke to the lady. "Do you think that the beautiful princess would be in love with only a genie head?" he said.

"That would be creepy," Ally said.

I looked at her with fake hurt and said, "You would dump me for a little problem like that." She nodded "But I'm a genie. I could grant you wishes, wish for me a body," I said to her playing along.

"Nah, I'll save those wishes for something more important," her angelic voice laughed. Just then the director came to take me away from my princess to change.

"Your very cold princess, you better watch out or that genie head won't grant you any wishes at all," I said befor leaving. As I walked down to wardrobe I thought about what just happened. Usually I'm so nervous around Ally but this time I was cool and made her laugh. I love her laugh, I just hope that I get to make her laugh a lot mor times.

THE NEXT DAY . . . ROSALINA POV

I was walking down the hall of the producing studio with Ally when we saw Nat walking in out direction. Ally saw him coming and instantly went to fix her hair and I rolled my eyes. "Hey Nat," I said.

"Hi," Ally said shyly.

"Hey, I haven't seen you with your with your arabian princess thing in awhile," he said to Ally.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in your genie costume for awhile," she said. Then there were moments of silence. You could feel the awkwardness in the air. A few more quiet moments. Someone please say something! "Oh Nat I forgot to tell you earlier but I really like this song we're doing, its so mysterious and emotional," Ally said to Nat who was listening to her every word.

"Mysterious, emotional," muttered Nat. "I wrote it when I was bored in history class." At that answer I face palmed myself. That was not the right thing to say.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you later," Ally said before going into the wardrobe department room. I gave Nat a look of 'are you crazy' before following her. Right before I closed the door I heard Nat call himself stupid and I quietly laughed.

NAT POV

Studid, Stupid, Stupid! "Stupid! Why did you say that?" I yelled at no one in particular. This is just great. I blew it.

"Whats wrong Nat?" Cooper asked me.

"Whats wrong? I'm not wearing my costume thats whats wrong. Whenever I'm in my costume I say the right things to Ally, when I'm not I don't say the right things its as simple as that," I walked to my dressing room as I ranted to Cooper.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I told her wrote my song when I was bored in class. So now she thinks that I wrote that song without any feelings and that I'm insensitive. I mean I'm a deep guy right?" I asked.

"Yeah, your deep," was Cooper's simple relpy.

"Girls like deep guys," I said.

"Its true," he added.

"Alex is a deep guy," I remembered our bet and how I now owe the little liar 30 bucks.

"Alex?" Cooper said not believing what I just said.

"Yeah, if Ally told him that his song was mysterious and emotional he'd cry," I said kind of angry about how Alex gets what he wants by fake crying. "Okay, now I have my costume on so I can talk to Ally without making a fool of myself. Check to see if she's coming," I said fixing the tuban on my head.

"She's coming," Cooper said. I rushed out of the room hoping that I wouldn't blow it again.

ALLY POV

As I walked down the hall to find the guys I saw Nat walk out of his dressing room . . . with his costume on? "All hail the arabian princess," Nat said to me.

I giggled and said, "Are we supposed to be in costume yet?" To tell you the truth I was kind of confused.

"Uh, No, I was just going around and granting wishes and talking about some deep things like my song," He said. Is it just me or does he seem a little nervous.

"Your song?" I asked keeping the conversation going. I really enjoy talking to Nat. While talking about the song I think he started laughing. "Are you laughing?" I asked laughing a little myself.

"Um Yeah," he said.

ALLY POV

Reading scripts are kind of boring. Okay I am totally bored. At least the orange sodas are good. As I was reading the script and drinking my soda while leaning against the wall I saw Nat and Cooper out of the corner of my eye. When I went to take a sip of my soda I thought I saw Nat picking his nose! No, no, no I was just seeing things right? "Nats not a nose picker," I reassured myself. Oh man! After almost doing a spit take I got some soda on my script. Oh well, reading this thing was boring anyways.

COOPER POV

After Nat tried to cry by eating hot sauce he actually started choking instead so the paramedics had to come and pump his stomach. It was really gross. Anyways he came back in and Ally instantly rushed to his side. She obviously likes him. I don't know how Nat doesn't see it. "Nat, are you okay?" Ally asked worryingly.

"I'm fine," Nat assured her. I walked off after that to find the director so we can finish shooting.

DAVID POV

Oh my gosh! That was wicked cool. The paramedics had to come and pump Nat's stomach! It wasn't cool for Ally though. She looked really worried about Nat. She so likes him. Once Nat came back in me, Thomas, and Quassim ran to him. "Dude, that was so cool seeing the E.R people pump you stomach. It was rally gross," Thomas said excitedly.

"Yeah, I bet it's going to be in all the papers tomorrow," I said joining in with Thomas.

"Can we just forget it!" Nat snapped and walked away. Whats his problem? It probably has something to do with Ally. While the guys and me along with Ally and Rosalina were talking we suddenly heard Nat yell, "I was not picking my nose!" Well, that was random and embarrassing. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ally blush and look down at her feet. Okay . . .

ALEX POV

Man, I can't believe how worked up Nat is this week. He's really freaked out about how I get what I want by crying. Acting tears baby, gotta love them. "Okay, people time for big wedding of beautiful princess and evil sultan. Think obelisk people. Wardrobe, fix that green shirt," our weirdo director said. Oh now I can fool Ally and that will really get Nat mad. Plus it will get me another 10 bucks.

NAT POV

I can not believe this! I can't believe he did that! How is he doing that? Alex, out of the blue during rehearsal started crying and Ally along with the rest of the band went to comfort him. How is Alex crying? I just don't get it and don't get me started on Ally. Alex knew that it would drive me crazy if Ally went along with it. On top of that I just lost 10 more dollars. Arrg!

ALLY POV

Once the song was done being shot it was time for Nat's big crying scene. I honestly don't get how they expect Nat to just start crying randomly. I mean I guess its possible but it seems really hard. While I was lost in my thoughts and my carrot sticks I was eating I heard Nat yell cut. Whats that about? He seems to be really stressed out lately. I hope he's okay. "I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry guys. I know you wanted to win your obelisk for this one but I can't okay. I can't cry. I'm not deep and I have no talent!" Nat yelled acting very stressed. Awww, all I want to do now is give him a hug. 'Cut it out Ally, he doesn't like you like that.' I told myself.

NAT POV

After going on my little rampage the director came up to me. "Of course you have no talent," Harsh. "That is why I bring in acting tears," he finished.

"Acting tears?" I asked curious. Then he started talking about the old country and how acting tears work. It's actually pretty amazing. Once he got the bottle and tried putting some in my eyes he found the bottle empty and started complaining.

"I'm sorry sir, Alex has been borrowing them," the costume lady said. Wait! Alex has been what? He's been cheating his whole! I'm gonna kill him!

ALLY POV

I watched wide eyed as I saw Nat chasing Alex all around the set. What is going on? I am so confused right now, unlike guys who were just laughing their butts off. Boys ugh! Then just as I turned back to watch Nat and Alex, Alex dropped the cement grapes on Nat's foot. That's got to hurt. In the end the director got the tears he wanted so all is well.

NAT POV

Later that day I sat in our lounge room at the studio icing my foot. Why you may ask? It's because my idiot lying brother dropped cement grapes on my foot! I'll get him later for that. Then I heard a sound and turned to see Ally come in and sit by me on the couch. "Hi Nat, is your foot okay? It looked like it really hurt," she said. I love how she's so caring. It's just one more thing to love about her.

"Yeah, it's okay now," I said to her while looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"That's good. I just wanted to let you know that I think that your a deep, sensitive guy and that you have a lot of talent," she said smiling at me. After a moment of silence she got up and left, leaving me to process what she just said. After it got through my head I just smiled. She will always be my princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. Nat is a StandUp Guy

**Episode 3: "Nat is a Stand-Up Guy"**

* * *

><p>The music video for "Catch up with the End" is being shot when Alex dressed up in a chicken costume runs through the set. Nat is extremly confused and stops the production.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is Alex doing?" Nat shouts out over the music.<p>

"What are you doing? Why did you stop singing?" The director asks very frustrated with the young rock star.

"What? What is Alex doing? Why is he a chicken?" Nat rambled on.

"You, sing the song for me," the strange director commanded. Once Nat got the the chicken without it's head part the director stopped him. "See, right there. I give you your chicken without it's head," the creepy director explained.

"But um," Nat interrupted.

"Again with the ums, what is it now?" The annoyed director asks.

"Its just an expression. Running like a chicken without it's head is just an expression, it means discombobulated," Nat tried to explain to the director. After cooper discussed things with the deranged director the music video went on.

"Okay, little boy we do an expirement. All you kids come here," he gestured over the rest of the band and Ally. They all stood behind the camera laughing as Nat sang and a headless chicken ran across the screen. Ally on the other hand wasn't laughing.

Ally POV

I watched with uncertainty as I saw Alex running around the set in a chicken suit. This song is so sad, and the director is taking it as a joke! It makes me kind of mad. By the looks of it, its making Nat angry too. The director is taking the lyrics too literaly. As we watched the director spoke, "What is wrong with him doesn't he have any humor?"

"I think that Nat is really funny," I said defending Nat.

"Of course you would say that, you love him," my brother said.

"Bro, shut up before I tell them what happened at your second birthday party," I threatened.

"You wouldn't," Thomas countered.

"Oh, I think you know I would," I warned him. At that he slowly backed away. Wimp.

Nat POV

After shooting the ridiculous misic video I walked off set rather angrily. While I got a drink form the snack table Ally came up to me. "Hey Ally," I said moodily.

"Hi Nat, can you believe the director. I can't believe he's turning your deep song into a joke," she said annoyed. I'm glad that at least one person agrees with me. Ally always gets me, she understands me.

"Yeah. I'm glad you agree with me, meanwhile everyone else is laughing their butts off." Ally gave me a concerned look, it looked like she was worried about me. Before she could say anything David came over pulling us over to a set where people were shaking thier butts to a camera. What the heck is this?

"David, what the heck is this?" Ally voiced my thoughts.

"They're filming butts for the video," he answered back.

"Get it because its catch up with the end," Thomas said putting emphisis on end.

"Like rear end," David added in between laughs.

"But thats not what the song means at all," Ally exclaimed. I smiled slightly at her grateful that she was trying to defend my song.

"Catch up with the end is about people racing through life towards death without seeing the beauty in life," I said trying to get the guys to see the true meaning behind the song.

"Thats really sad," Thomas said.

"Yeah, this is way funnier," Quassim said laughing.

Alex POV

I walked downstairs to see Ally here. No doubt to see Nat. When I walked closer I heard Nat singing some weird song about a chimpanzee. Isn't that a monkey? Anyways I stood there watching them with a smile. Ally was laughing with Nat while he sang. They totally like each other. After seeing Nat so down at the set its nice to see him smiling again. Then again, anything that has to do with Ally makes him smile. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"I'm trying to write a funny song," Nat said. "Alex, do you think I'm funny?" He asked. OH NO.

"Yeah, your funny," I said cautiously. Nat really isn't funny but I can't tell him that in front of Ally. "Well, not the kind of funny people laugh at," I added.

Nat looked at me and said, "What other kind of funny is there?"

"Well, there's physical comedy, when people do things that are funny," Ally commented.

"Yeah, like when you do that thing with your ears and your head," I said mentally thanking Ally for saving the day.

"Oh, you mean this," Nat said before doing his head wiggle thing. Me and Ally sat there laughing like crazy. It was halarious. It also made Nat happy that he made Ally laugh. Ah, those crazy kids.

Rosalina POV (The next day)

Ally and I sat in our lounge room at the studio watching George Lopez on T.V. He is so funny! Anyways, Nat came in to talk to Ally, but she like me was distracted by George Lopez. What he's funny. After failing to get his point across Nat asked what we're watching. "We're watching Georg Lopez Live," I told him while laughing at a joke I heard.

"That's cool," he said.

Ally then spoke up, "I know right. He's so funny, I can't believe we get to meet him at the kidney benifit. Did you know that George Lopez had a kidneye disease and his wife gave him her kidneye."

"Wow," Nat said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I know, talk about true love, huh," Ally said. I can't believe Ally doesn't know Nat likes her, its so obvious.

"Yeah, um Ally if the one you love doesn't need your kidneye . . ." Nat trailed off before Ally interrupted him. I'm kind of glad that she did because I don't think Nat knew where he was going with that.

"I just love stand-up comidians. I think that their so brave," Ally said. Oh no, I can see something bad happening already with that statement.

Normal POV (Later that day)

Nat is talking to the documentary cameras when Alex comes in.

"I think that I'm gonna be a stand-up comedian. I just want people to think I'm funny. I mean the only reason I didn't tell that farting guy joke to well was because I kind of spazed out with Ally there. I am definatly funnier than Alex." Nat said to the cameras. Right then Alex came in and sat next to Nat.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked his brother.

"I was just telling the cameras that I'm going to do stand-up comedy at a comedy club," the older naked brother said.

Alex glanced at his brother and nervously said, "Your going to do stand-up comedy?"

"What you think I can't do it?" Nat asked Alex disbelievingly. Alex simply shrugged not wanting to continue the conversation. "Why are you shrugging?" Nat asked. Alex just kept shrugging hoping to drop the subject. "I'm funnier than you," Nat told his brother.

"No your not," Alex said wondering if Nat had lost his mind.

"Yes I am," Nat stated while pushing Alex back.

"You hit me I'm telling dad," Alex threatened.

"Alex I'm funnier than you," nat exclaimed while making farting sounds. Then Alex started doing the same. After Nat was done he got fed up with Alex ignoring him and tackled him. After arguing with each other Nat suddenly stood up and yelled, "I'm going to do great and I'm gonna be the funniest guy in the world!"

(The next night at the comedy club)

Ally POV

Okay so tonite nat is going to do stand-up comedy at a local comedy club. Why is he doing this? I have no idea. "Hey, Tommy why is Nat doing stand-up comedy?" I asked my brother who is sitting by me at the small table. The whole band came to see Nat do the show. Alex, Sonny,, and cooper were backstage with Nat.

"Nat said that it's just for fun but obviously he's doing this to impress you," he said while smiling knowingly.

"Whatever, he is not," I said pushing my brother and blushing. Once Nat got on stage people went crazy for the celebrity, but when he started telling his jokes it went dead silent. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to admit that he kind of tanked. I felt kind of bad when Nat's dad started playing his accordian and people booed them. Okay so who cared if Nat isn't the most funniest guy ever, he is still the cutest, sweetest, caring, talented guy I know. Wow, I am really falling hard for him.

Nat and Alex's apartment

Normal POV

"The head wiggle was funny," Alex said trying to cheer Nat up. 'He totally tanked at the club and is not taking it well' Alex thought.

"The head wiggle? I am so tired of hearing about the head wiggle," he said frustrated while angerily brushing his teeth. "And I hate it when you use my thoothbrush to shave!" Nat yelled at Alex.

"It's never bothered you before," Alex muttered.

"It was so embarrassing having dad come on stage like that," Nat said sad.

"Why, he was just trying to save you," Alex said but then instantly regretted it.

"You think I needed saving? You know it's hard to be funny when your brother is sleeping during your act," Nat said accusingly.

"It's not my fault if I had a rough day," Alex argued.

"How am I suppose to be funny when my brother doesn't support me," Nat again argued with Alex.

"Why do you take everything out on me! It's not my fault your not funny!" Alex screamed before storming out. Alex then locked Nat in the bathroom and sat against the door. It took awhile to convince Alex to let Nat in but he finally opened the door.

Nat POV

"The director was right I'm not funny and I made a big fool of myself," I said sadly.

"Why did you want to do stand-up comedy in the first place?" My brother asked me. "Your already great at everything else," he added.

"Ally likes comedians and doesn't need my kidneye," I said like it was nothing. Now that I think about it, that sounds really messed up. "What do you mean great at everything else?" I asked curious.

"You know friends, music, and being taller and smarter than me." I almost didn't hear the last part. I was shocked to hear that. I'm actually glad that my little brother looks up to me.

I smiled and said, "I know but thats just because I'm older." When I climbed up to my bunk I saw paper on my pillow. "Ale what are these?" I asked my little brother.

"Oh, don't read those I wrote them in anger. I didn't mean it," he groaned. As I read them I had to laugh. Even though they were supossed to be mean they were funny.

This gives me an idea.

Ally POV

I was at the Wolff's apartment for the kidney benifit. It was so exciting to meet George Lopez. He is so funny. Anyways as the band came out to play Nat read some letters that Alex wrote. They were halarious and it was nice to see that Nat could laugh at himself. When the band played 'Catch up with the End' I was happy to see that no one took it as a joke. it was even more fun to see the creepy director's wife beat him up for making a funny video. Me and Nat laughed and laughed, we were practically rolling on the floor! Yep, life will always be interesting with the Naked Brothers Band.

Nat POV

"Well, I guess I'm going to go now," Ally said heading toward the door.

"Oh, okay, bye," I said nervously. I really need to learn how to talk to her.

"Bye," she said then left. Before she left though she looked at me and it looked like her eyes were saying for me to follow her. After a moment of hesitation I caught up to Ally in the hallway.

"Hey, um Ally could I walk you to your apartment?" I asked her. Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled at me.

"Sure, you can walk me down a floor to my door considering we live in the same building," she said while giggling. I blushed as we started walking. After an awkward silence, Ally, out of no where says, "Let's do the wizard of OZ skip."

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know the skip from the Wizard of Oz," she said exitedly. "Here, come on, I'll show you," she said while locking her arm through mine. I smiled at her and we started skipping off to her apartment. While she sang 'We're off to see the wizard' I thought about how great she is. Life will always be interesting with Ally there.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Fishin' For Love

**Okay so, here's the sitch. Rosalina has a boyfriend that is her age. His name is Jake or J and is friends with the band and Ally. Just letting you know that. Read on.**

**I don't own NBB.**

* * *

><p>Episode 4: "Fishin' For Love"<p>

Ally POV

Today was an absolutely gorgeous day ouside. Everyone is at the studio to see the premire of the music video for Nat's new song 'fishing for love'. He is so amazingly talented. I sat on the floor in between my brother and Alex with Nat and Rosalina behind me on chairs and Quassim and David by Alex. We sat there having a great time laughing and singing. It was so much fun! When the video ended Alex stood up and said, "That was 'fishin for love' by Nat Wolff everone!" Then Nat stood and bowed making us all cheer. Before I could relize what happened we were in the middle of a popcorn fight.

Nat POV

Ahhh, popcorn! As soon as Alex dumped popcorn on me the fight was on. Ally and Alex ganged up on me while David and Thomas battled. Rosalina and Quassim sat and watched with amusement. I looked over to see Ally turn to Alex and throw popcorn at him. Yes, time for revenge! Me and Ally had my brother on the floor covered with food in no time. We laughed our heads off and high fived. I love to see her happy like this. I just wish she knew how much I like her.

Alex POV

After the seeing the video I had an urge for the beach. Once I said beach everyone agreed with excitement. I can't wait! I know for a fact that Nat can't wait to see Ally in a swim suit. Haha, this is going to be good.

(At the NBB Bus) Thomas POV

To the beach! "I can't wait to catch a big fish, then we'll get all the girls," I told my best friend David.

"Girls like fish?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, girls think fish are cool," I responded. Soon I heard cooper singing in a weird tone and I had to laugh. While I put away the fishing gear I heard the others talking.

"Oh, that is such a funny song," Rosalina said in between laughs.

"Remember Nat wrote that song at like three O'clock in the morning at his birthday party," Cooper said and Ally laughed.

"Yeah, Nat writes a song at three in the morning and the next day it becomes a big hit," she said.

Behind me I barely heard Nat say, "Did she just compliment me?" Nat asked cooper who shrugged. I smirked at both my sister and friend's oblivioness to each other. Soon we were all talking about all the different songs we've written. My song 'Boys Rule, Girls Drool' totally should have been a hit.

Jake POV

Hey, I'm Jake Walsh. I'm Rosalina's boyfriend. We've been together for two months now, and its going great. I hang with Rosie and the band sometimes when I have time. Rosie asked me to come with them to the beach on thier day off, so of course I agreed. As I helped packed stuff up I listened into the coversation of the sock song. What the heck? "Yeah, now that was a work of art. You know I dedicated that song to you Ally," Quassim said smoothly to Ally.

She in turn pretended to look surprised and said, "Oh Quassim, your ode to socks? I'm flattered," I had to admit that Ally was pretty cute. Don't judge me I'm a guy I notice stuff. Just like how I noticed Nat's face scrunch up in jelouse at Quassim's next words.

"Thats right, a beautiful song for a beautiful girl," he said. Man this kid got moves! After Ally and Rosalina got on the bus it left us guys out there.

"Quassim, how do you do that flirting thing with Ally?" Nat asked.

His friend just looked at him and said, "I don't know, the smooth just pours out of me." Its time I stepped in, you know since I am older than them and more wiser.

"Listen Nat, girls like to be complimented but you have to do it casually so you don't seem obsessed," I told Nat.

"Thanks J," he said before getting on the bus. J is their nickname for me, I've been friends with them for a while so they call me that. Anyways, poor Nat. His crush on Ally is so obvious, well not to Ally. I hear Rosie talk to me all the time about how stupid and clueless they are. And I do mean A LOT, my girl can talk forever but I love her that way.

Nat POV

"Hey Cooper, if I flirted with Ally do you think she would flirt back?" I asked one of my most trusted friends.

"I guess, what would you flirt about?" He asked as we snuck a glance at Ally who was watching Tuffy and my dad out the window.

"Well I could say something about the time we kissed," I said while trying to hide my blush.

"What? When?" Cooper asked.

"You know, at the VMA's," I said while smiling at the memory. Then for some reason Cooper started laughing and for some reason I started laughing too. "Why are you laughing?" I said through my own laughs.

"The VMA's?" Cooper asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Five months ago?"

"Yeah." We kept laughing for no reason and I noticed Cooper's glasses fogging up.

Thomas POV

From the corner of the bus where me and David sat I heard Jessy say, "Oh Alex, you are so sweet. I wish more guys were like you." Then I got an idea.

"Jessy and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I sang. Alex just looked at me weirdly before kissing Jessy on the cheek. I rolled my eyes and searched for my new victims. Once I spotted Rosalina and J I started singing the song again. They both looked at me then at each other and shrugged before kissing. I rolled my eyes again and David and I threw pillows at them to make them stop. J's a great dude but he can be really mushy when it comes to Rosalina.

"Have you noticed that its no fun to tease Alex, Jessy, J, or Rosalina about love?" David asked.

"That's because they all admit to loving each other and I respect that," Quassim said being he oh so wise one of dating.

David and I shared a mischivious look before we both busted out singing, "Nat and Ally sitting in a tree," but before we could finish they both yelled shut up at us. We smirked and David said, "Now thier fun to tease about love."

Ally POV

As soon as we got to the lake Alex cannonballed into it! It was so cool! Thomas and David went to fish, Rosalina and her boyfriend J went to talk and tan, Alex and Jessy were doing thier own thing as were Sonny, Quassim, and Tuffy. I went to lounge on my inner tube on the lake. Nat soon came over and we talked about it being hot. Suddenly, out of no where Nat asks me about the VMA's. "What?" I asked confused. Before he could answer me a bunch of fans came over and swarmed Nat. _'Why would Nat bring up the VMA's?'_ I asked myself.

David POV

As Thomas and I fished we saw fans crowding around Nat to get autographs. "Have you noticed how Nat gets all the girls?" Thomas asked.

I looked at the crowd agaim before shrugging, "I guess, but Nat doesn't really care because he only likes Ally." Thomas nodded and then something popped into my head. "Are you okay with your sister and friend liking each other?" I asked.

Thomas thought for a minute then said, "Yeah, I guess."

It was silent again so I said, "Fishing is so boring."

"Yeah, lets ty-dye our tounges!" Thomas exclaimed and we did just that.

Nat POV

I was trying to flirt with Ally, key word trying when I heard Thomas and David yelling about a shark and jump into the lake. "Come on Ally lets help them," I said.

Before we could go she stopped me, "Wait, why would they jump in if they saw a shark?" I thought about it and saw the light. Out a ways on the lake was two girls in a boat listening to music. I bet they thout they were cute and wanted thier attention. I decided to play along and soon everyone was swimming over to them. This should be good. Thomas was telling us about how he 'saved' David from a shark and that he fainted. David ruined it by popping up and saying he didn't. Thomas tried to save thier story but that wasn't going to happen.

"He seems to be reviving," Rosalina said and we all laughed. David kept denying that he fainted and my dad stepped in and said that its not girlish. Yeah right.

"Yeah, fainting isn't girly at all," J said sarcastically before busting out laughing which earned him a slap on the head by Rosalina. Since we all know there wasn't any real danger, everyone went off to do thier own thing again. Ally and I walked around the peir before heading back over to our chairs. I brought up the VMA's again and mentioned the kiss and she started getting defensive. I think that I even saw her blush! Once she called me immature she walked away and cooper came up to me asking how the flirting was going. Well, I'm getting somewhere.

Alex POV

Focus. Count. Focus. Count. I have to win this for my lady. Oh and I can't believe how hot Jessy, Rosalina, and Ally look in thier swim suits. Oh and I can't believe Thomas and David made up a shark! If your gonna impress girls you gotta do it the right way. Focus. Count.

Ally POV

So here we are Nat and me lounging when two teenage girls come up to Nat for an autograph. But wait, thats not all of it. They started talking about how they respect that we are a couple. What! "We're not a couple," I calmly told them.

"Oh well I watched the VMA's and we saw you kiss him," One of the girls said. I blushed.

"Yeah, it was so romantic," The other girl said in a dreamy state. When they left it was competly quiet. I looked over at Nat and he was smiling at me. I just wanted to slap that smile right off his face. GRRR.

"What." I said to him.

"Nothing."

"Just . . . Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Good."

"But if I had said something I would have said that those girls remember the kiss you gave me at the VMA's," Nat said smugly.

"A kiss on the cheek does not count as a kiss. FYI," I argued.

"FYI, those girls thought it was romantic," he argued back.

"It wasn't. FYI," I countered back while squinting at the sun. I never knew Nat could make me so frustrated! He's trying to get me fired up for some reason. Lucky for me Quassim and Sonny came to talk to us thus ending our conversation. Or did it. If Nat wants to prove a point then so will I. To prove that a kiss on the cheek doesn't count I went up to Sonny and kissed him on the cheek. I then did the same for Quassim, Alex, and Cooper and each time after the kiss I looked at Nat as if to say 'told you'.

Nat POV

I watched as Ally went to my dad and Quassim and kissed them on the cheek. I can't believe she is doing this. She then went to Alex and kissed him on the cheek. As soon as she did Alex looked up at me in shock and said, "She kissed me. I didn't kiss her."

"I know. I saw," I reassured him. I'm glad to see that Alex cares so much about my feelings. I turned to see Ally yet again kiss someone, this time it was Cooper.

"Hey now she's kissing Cooper," Quassim pointed out confused.

"She's prooving a point," I told my dad and guitar player.

"What point?" My dad asked.

I shook my head and said, "That girls rule and boys drool." I know this is off topic but lemonade sodas are really good.

(Later that day) Nat POV

Ater Ally prooved her point she went off to talk to Rosalina. While it was peaceful and quiet I thought about everything and nothing. Few minutes later I heared screaming and cheering. I turned to see that Thomas and David actually caught a fish and that they were hanging out with some girls that seemed to like them. soon we were all in a huge water fight! I splashed Ally and she splashed back. I put my arms around her waist from behind her and spun her around and she plopped back down into the water. When she resufaced she yanked me down with her. We laughed and helped each other up. After that we all played a game of football on the beach. After I said hike everyone ran to position. When Ally came closer I grabbed her around the waist while handing her the ball and kissed her on the cheek.

Ally POV

After Nat kissed me on the cheek I stood there frozen for a second. Nat Wolff just kissed me. Once I snapped out of it I took that moment to run. As I ran blushing I heard Nat yell, "On the cheek, didn't count!" Oh Nat. It counts to me. After that play we gathered around Alex and Jessy who counted a million grains of sand. Wow! Alex dedicated the last grain of sand to Jessy and then it was time to head home. While on the bus I saw Sonny and Quassim hanging out, Cooper was still on the phone, Alex was asleep on Jessy's lap, Rosalina was asleep on J's shoulder, My brother and David were asleep while petting thier fish, WEIRD, and I myself was getting a little tired.

Nat POV

Today was awesome. As I thought about today I got surprised when Ally turned from looking out the window and rested her head on my chest. I smiled before putting an arm around her and falling asleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review.<strong>


	5. Alex's Clothing Line

**Character looks and personality on profile.**

**I don't own NBB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: "Alex's Clothing Line"<strong>

Ally POV

Okay, so get this recently Alex had been choosen to be the poster child for the milk company MOO. He is so excited about it! His clothing line just came out also, well actually it comes out tomorrow but Alex got me some and made me wear them. When I refused to wear the clothes he gave me him puppy dog face and I couldn't resist. I know I'm a push over, but he's just so cute with those chubby cheeks! Anyways, so here I am sitting in the recording room with a red tank top that says 'I heart milk' in whitle with american flag colors on the heart, navy blue short shorts with the logo MOO in red on the bottem of the left leg, and a red, white, and blue bandana on my head with my hair in low pig tails. To shorten it up, I looked like Uncle Sam threw up on me. Not the point though, I watched as Alex pranced around the room singing the jingle he wrote and talked about his milk campaign to the documentary cameras. Watching him made me smile. Alex is actually acting like a kid should at his age, not like a famous rock star who is forced to grow up fast because of the public and media eye. I silently laughed to meself while watching Alex pull off this serious look while talking about what milk really is and means. "But the clothes are cool and check it, my colors red, white, and blue. Oh and look I even got Ally to wear my clothes," Alex said motioning to me. Deciding to play along I stood up and started posing like a model. While Alex and I laughed and goofed around Nat came in.

"Alex where have you been?" Nat asked his brother.

"I had important business," shrugged Alex.

"Your eight, how important could it be?" Nat countered.

"I sang them the milk song, they didn't like it," Alex stated. I rolled my eyes still smiling.

"Wait what? Who are you talking about?" Nat asked.

"The people watching TV and this song is going to hurt milk's feelings," Alex said hugging his milk carton.

"Alex, milk doesn't have feelings," Nat told his brother.

At hearing that statement Alex clapped his hands over the sides of the carton and said, "Shh, don't say that."

Nat rolled his brown eyes and said, "Come on." Nat struggled with Alex who was fighting to stay with his milk. Alex broke away and kissed his milk before promising to never leave it again. Nat mouthed 'Drama Queen' to me and I laughed. I helped Nat pull Alex off the couch and out of the room for rehersal.

(Next Day) Nat POV

I was in the recording booth recording vocals for my song 'Beautiful Eyes'. I wrote it because earlier this week I kept thinking about Ally's amazing blue eyes. Of course I didn't want the guys teasing me about it so I disguised my lyrics. Instead of describing Ally's brown hair and blue eyes I wrote blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. Cooper and I were checking sound levels when Jessy busted through the door. "You weren't recording were you?" She asked and we answered no. "Oh good," Jessy sighed.

"Where is everyone Jessy? Today was scheduled for background vocals," I asked.

"Thats what I came to talk to you about. I need everyone today for studying," Jessy said.

"What? Why?" I asked in surprise and annoyance.

"Well, I just found out that principal Smoke is coming here in a few days. I think he's coming to see if I have you all ready for the 5th grade next year," Jessy said nervously.

I mentally face palmed myself and said, "Jessy we're going into the 6th grade next year."

"Woah, I have my work cut out for me. See you guys," Jessy said heading for the door.

Before she got there cooper interrupted her, "What about Quassim, he's like a genius."

"Don't I know it. I am so glad he's helping with the math stuff," Jessy said relieved.

"What about Ally and Rosalina? They're straight A students," I asked confused. I know this because Ally came over all the time during the year to work on homework together.

"Yeah, Allys is advanced math and Rosalinas doing calculas," Cooper confirmed my thoughts.

"I know I'm using Ally to help tutor and Rosalina to correct papers. Why would you need Ally anyways?" Jessy asked.

I blushed and said, "Well, Ally's a great musician so I was thinking that if you needed the guys then she could fill in or something," I stammered. Cooper gave me a look that said 'uh huh, yeah right'. What? I can't just say 'I want to know where Ally is because I'm in love with her and want to know where she is every minute of the day'! After Jessy left Alex came in with a box. Me and Cooper asked what was in the box and Alex showed us all of the MOO merchandise.

"Oh hey guys have you seen Ally today? She's wearing my clothes too, and if I do say so myself she is looking hot," Alex said winking to me on that last part.

I got agitated and said, "That's because you made her wear your clothing line."

Alex shook his head and said, "Nuh uh. I just gave her the puppy dog face and she gave into the cuteness." It's probably true, Ally can't resist Alex's puppy dog pout. That is her one weakness besides Matt Penningfield and Alex abuses it. Ally doesn't mind though because he's like a little brother to her. They hang out all the time at the apartment. She's part of the family. Oh yeah, and seeing my brother's face when his doll said 'I love Nat' was hilarious!

Rosalina POV

Ally and I finally escaped from Jessy's clutches and are heading down to the recording booth. When we walked in we heard the song start. 'Blonde hair and shiny blue eyes'. Wait what? Did I hear that right? What is Nat thinking? "Hey Nat when we came in was that first lyric blonde hair and shiny blue eyes?" Ally asked from beside me on the couch. 'Oh no' I thought. 'Now she's going to think that Nat doesn't like her. It's obviously a coded lyric so the guys don't tease him. Wow it is so awkward in here.

Ally POV

I walked outside to call my mom but when I walked outside I instantly ran to hide behind some props. Nat was in the middle of the street talking to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Was she the one? I can't help but wonder who Nat's new girl is.

Alex POV

Wow! That was sweet! They just ran one of my milk ads on TV! I hugged Ally and told my dad. While Ally and me danced around the room Nat said, "Alex, how are you gonna feel when everyone is dressed like you?" I stood by the TV and mimicked what I did on it and answered simply, "Cool."

Cooper POV

Me and Ally are hanging out at the studio when we ran into Nat and some girl. Ally turned to me and said, "Is that her? Is she the one?"

I looked at my friend confused and said, "What? Who?"

Ally looked at the girl again and said in a hushed tone, "You know the one from Nat's song, the girl with blonde hair and shiny blue eyes. Is she the one or is it the one I saw him with yesterday?" After she said that I sighed. 'Great job Nat' I thought sarcastically. He did a good job of covering up his lyrics but now Ally thinks he has a girlfriend. Oh Nat when will you just tell her.

Nat POV

Another one of Alex's commercials came and went but this time Alex isn't so happy. Apparently, Alex doesn't like people copying him and is now depressed. Ally and I sat with him trying to comfort him. I know we're here for Alex but I can't help but admire Ally for her caring for Alex. She's that way for everyone. Whenever one of the guys are down Ally is there to pick them up. Once I snapped out of Ally land I went over to the breakfast bar where Alex sat. "Alex, you are you no matter what clothes you wear," Ally said walking over to us.

I smiled at her and said, "Yeah, why don't you try a new look." Alex at first freaked out to my suggestion but then agreed to try it. For the rest of the night Ally, Alex, and me stayed up playing board games and joking around. Now that I think about it Ally has been acting kind of strange lately. She keeps stealing glances at me when she thinks I'm not looking. I wonder whats wrong.

* * *

><p>David POV<p>

I am so tired! I never want to see another text book again. Anyways, Jessy finally gave us time off school! We were all really happy until Nat rounded us up for recording. Our work is never done! "Whoa!" I said noticing Alex walk in. He was wearing weird but stylish 80's garb.

"It's my new look," Alex told us. I knew he was in an idenity slump but I didn't know he would go do this!

"Did everyone get the charts for 'Beautiful Eyes'?" Nat asked us desperate to get something done.

"What charts?" "I didn't get charts," was heard through out the room. When Nat gave us all our charts we looked at them confused. "When did Ally dye her hair blonde?" I voiced my confusion.

"Yeah, I think I would have noticed if my sister dyed her hair," Thomas said. Thomas's eyes widened and he turned to Rosalina asking, "She didn't dye her hair did she?"

Rosalina looked at him like he was stupid and said, "Of course she didn't dye her hair."

"Shut up guys, lets just record the lyrics as written," Cooper said to us frustrated.

Nat POV

"So much for writing in code," I said dejectedly to cooper.

"It's working for Ally though," Cooper told me.

"It is." I said surprised.

"Yeah, she keeps on asking who your blonde haired, blue eyed girlfriend is," My long time friend told me. I looked down at the last part.

"She thinks I have a girlfriend?" I asked Cooper. He looked at my dissapointed face and was about to answer me before Alex inturrupted by drumming a solo.

Ally POV

It was late in the day and time to head home. I was stressed out about this whole mystery girl thing. I don't know why I care so much. Nat can date whoever he wants. I pondered all of this as I got to the elevators. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Nat there with another girl with you guessed it. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Nat and I looked at each other for a second before he ran off. I got into the elevator and hit down to meet up with my brother. Before I went to sleep that night I thought one last thought. 'I am so confused'.

* * *

><p>(Next Day) (On NBB Bus) Nat POV<p>

I watched as Ally and Rosalina handed papers back to the guys. They looked so tired. "Aren't you glad we did our work during the school year?" Cooper asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I would have died if Rosalina and Ally graded my papers." I was definatly grateful that I didn't have any school to do over the summer. I did not want Ally to see how academically challenged I am.

"Have you talked to Ally?" Cooper asked me innocently.

I gave him a frustrated look and said, "No, and she saw me with another girl yesterday."

Cooper's eyes widened big as saucers. "Did she have blonde hair and blue eyes?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I think she did and I could tell that Ally thought she was my girlfriend," I said sadly.

"I'm telling you, it's because of the song," Cooper said.

"I don't even see any other girls except Ally," Was the last thing I said on the bus ride. The beginning of the day was relatively quiet because Alex was having his idenity crisis, the guys were so tired from studying, and Ally was avoiding me because she thinks I have a girlfriend. On top of that we still haven't got any work done on the new song.

Ally POV

I was in the studio when I noticed one of the documentary camera guys come in. "Oh hey Felix," **(Sorry I don't remember the real name.)** "Hey, do you know who Nat's song is really about?" I asked him. I doubt he can help me but I'm desperate. Once I asked him he came over and showed me footage of Nat and Cooper talking. It was a code! I can't believe it! I've been acting crazy this last week all because of a cover lyric! I feel stupid now. "Thanks Felix, our little secret right?" I asked the Wolff family friend.

"Of course Ally," Felix said with a smile.

* * *

><p>After I left the recording booth Alex ran into me shouting something. "What? Alex speak english!" I shouted over him.<p>

"Come on Ally! I'm going to get my look back," My little friend said while dragging me off to who knows where. I don't know whats going on but I do know that Alex needs my help and I am going to help him.

Quassim POV

Alex told us that he had an apiphany what ever that is and that it would save his life. Wow that kid is dramatic. That lead us to the set where Alex is shooting his last video for the MOO company. basically, Alex told the world that they need to back off and become idividuals. Except he said it much nicer than me. They had people wearing Alex's clothing line still but worn differently walk across the set. We all clapped and cheered loudly when Ally walked through looking very hot. None of us guys told Nat though. Let me tell you Nat looked very happy and even almost clapsed when Ally winked at him. He is so whipped. The funniest part by far was principal Smoke walking through with the most goofiest get up ever. We all laughed our heads off! In the end everything had a happy ending.

Nat POV

Cooper and I walked into the recording booth to pick up the demo CD when we found a bunch of the 'I love Nat' dolls on. I then picked up a note that was on the table and smiled when I read it.

_Dear Nat,_

_Sorry your band hasn't been very useful this week. We love the song you wrote for us. We appreciate everything you have done for us._

_Love,_

_Girls with blonde hair and blue eyes:)_

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	6. Puberty

**I don't own NBB.**

**Episode 6 "Puberty"**

* * *

><p>Ally POV<p>

"And maybe someday you'll have your own pants," Alex said. Wait, did he say pants? I fought to hide my giggles until I heard cut which is when I doubled over laughing. The director seemed pretty annoyed but I mean come on it was funny. He really needs to laugh more. Nat and alex were shooting an inspirational video to encourage people to follow their dreams. It was a good message. After calming myself down I walked over to the brothers.

"Hey guys, nice job on informing the public that they need to wear pants Alex," I joked while high fiving alex.

"Hi Ally, whats up?" Nat asked.

"The sky and cooper's text that says that I need to remind you to put on your beards . . . whatever that means," I said shaking my head with confusion.

"Oh yeah that, its for a music video," Nat explained. I nodded even though I was still confused. Can you blame me? Why would they need beards for a video? Yep, thats my life. It's full of pants and beards.

Nat POV

While we were waiting to do the beard test we watched some commercial being shot. It starred the Adorable Timerman Brothers who were famous for only one song when they were younger. Its kind of sad really. While Alex started wandering off to the timerman brothers I noticed ally staring at me. "What?" I asked her.

She tilted her head to the side before saying, "Your beard is really poofy."

I silently laughed and put on a hurt face saying, "Are you insulting me?"

She smiled and corrected me saying, "No, I'm insulting your beard. Besides I could never be mean to you Nat."

I grinned and cooly replied, "Good, I wouldn't want my princess to be sore with me all the time." After I said that I saw her blush. Ever since the music video for 'sometimes I'll be there' where ally was my princess I've been using it as her nickname. Not to sound sappy but she will always be my princess. Wow, that did sound sappy. I need to hang out with the guys more. Anyways, ally and I decided to see what the timermans and alex were talking about. "Hey you guys are the timermans right?" I asked them. They said they were and did some weird handshake. "Well I'm Nat Wolff and this is Ally one of the band's closest friends," I introduced us.

"Woah, Nat Wolff, of the Naked Brothers Band? Dude we are your biggest fans," They said before trying to sing one of our songs, key word trying. "So that means that you must be Alex Wolff. Dude your drumming is awesome. So puberty hit you hard huh," The brothers started saying.

Before they got any further ally inturrupted, "Um, whoops look at the time I'm gonna go . . . look at . . . doughnuts . . . or something. Bye!" Before you could say beard she was out of the room. I don't blame her. It's awkward talking about puberty to someone you just met. Awkward!

Thomas POV

Alex is stupid if he believes that jessy will like him because of a fake beard. I mean she put it on him, she knows its fake. It was halarious to see alex try to rub it in our faces that he hit puberty before us. I don't think alex even knows what that means. The reason I know is because my mom sat me and ally down and gave us the talk. Now that was frightning. I shuddered at that memory. My mom even made us read a book that explains everything and even shows illustrations. I will never be able to unsee things. Heck, I have nightmares of the talk!

Nat POV (Next Day)

"Olm. Nat puberty is natural and happens to everyone. Hey, maybe its a good time to have the talk, you know man to man," My dad said while doing his yoga. I blushed and glanced at a blushing ally next to me. Before I could refuse the talk ally spoke.

"Okay, well have fun with that. I'm gonna go do . . . something . . . somewhere. Thomas and I have already had this talk and would rather not hear it again so . . . Lolli pop. Turtle. Bye!" Ally stuttered before sprinting out the door. Wow! What was that all about? Is the talk really that bad? Also, why has ally been acting so weird? Why am I asking so many questions? Gah! I did it again! After skipping out on father, son yoga time I left with my dad telling me to make time for the manhood chat. I don't think I'm going through puberty, its just a cold. Right?

Rosalina POV

Nat is so worked up about his voice changing. I don't get what the big deal is. Plus, I know for a fact that ally likes his deep voice. I know because every time nat talks she smiles and bites her lip. Anyways, what girl doesn't like a guy with a deep voice. Jake, my boyfriend already went through his voice change. It was actually really funny because while it was changing his voice would go from high to low so it squeeked! We almost broke up because I kept laughing when it happened. When the guys started hassling him about it and talking about the band breaking up I knew I had to stop it. Apparently ally had the same idea too, "Yeah guys, knock it off. It probably is just laryngitis nat, but even if it isn't your voice doesn't sound that bad." Ally blushed before quickly continuing with, "Plus, the rest of you guys are going to be going through it too at some point." The guys nodded and we were then interrupted by the timerman brothers. Those guys are really strange.

Alex POV

It's official, my heart is crushed. You know it hurts when your woman goes out with some other guy for coffee and milk. As I sat broken hearted and depressed nat walked up to me and his voice sounded like its normally girlyness. "Hey Alex! Hey, you took off your beard," Nat said.

"It was giving me a rash," I said sadly.

"I hear ya man," Nat said. How can he be so cheery when I, his brother by blood is suffering.

"Hey, I think your puberty is going away," I mentioned.

"Really, you think?" Nat said before singing that stupid song by those stupid timermans.

"Don't sing that!" I shouted succeeding in stoping my brother from singing the song that shall not by sung.

"Why?" Nat asked confused. Once I explained about the adorable timerman guy asking jessy out nat winced. "Ooo. That might be my fault. I . . . well they . . . asked if . . . you know . . . they could ask out jessy," Nat stuttered. I stared at him in shock. My anger was rising by a mile a minute.

"You said no right," I asked more like stated to my brother.

"Well . . . not exactly. I told them it wasn't up to me one way or the other," My traitorr of a brother said.

I growled and attacked him saying, "Your a traitor too!"

Nat POV

After alex blew up at me he dragged me to underneath one of the snack tables in the studio. Apparently alex wanted to spy on jessy and was to scarred of the dark to do it alone. On a completely unrelated note, I agree with alex that muhamed, the camera guy would keep filming if something attacked us and ate our faces. Wait, I can hear people coming. It was jessy, rosalina, and ally! I can't believe I'm eavesdropping. "Yeah, nats really upset about his voice changing but I kind of like it. It makes him sound more older and mature," I recognized ally's voice.

"Did you hear that? Ally thinks my voice sounds better when its crackling," I wisphered/exclaimed to alex. Wait, my voice is back to normal though. I just had laryngitis, my voice wasn't changing at all. I gotta find a way to get it deep again. Before I knew it Alex was running out screaming something about a traitor. I sat there shocked and terrified of what came next. The terrifying asnwer was given to me when ally and rosalina's heads popped underneath the table. After some very awkward silence I finally said, "I can explain."

(Wolff apartment) (Later that day) Nat POV

Is the talk really this long because I started tuning out dad a while back. I really hope this works and gets my voice hoarse again. It would really stink to have my head stuck in the freezer for this long and it not work. Maybe if my voice is deep ally will say yes to going out with me. Anyways, back to the talk. I now understand why ally left in a rush so soon after dad mentioned giving me the talk the other day. This is both awkward and embarrassing. I guess I have it better than others though. Thomas told me that him and ally were forced to hear the talk and read a detailed book on puberty and other things by their mom. I'm glad that my dad is weird enough that he just uses toys to explain. "Dad is the father, son talk over yet because I've almost read all of war and peace waiting for it to be done," I heard alex ask. When I took my head out of the freezer it was completely numb and I was shivering from the cold.

"Dad, I can't feel my head," I said feeling my frost covered head. Luckily for me that was the end of the man talk. Halalujah!

Ally POV

"What about this one?" Jessy asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes Jessy that outfit looks perfect on you."

Jessy groaned and said, "That's what you said about the last nine outfits."

"Thats because I'm bored. You've tried on like twenty outfits, can't you just pick one," I exclaimed.

"Seventeen," I heard alex mumble from behind his book. Why is alex reading war and peace in the first place?

"What?" I asked confused.

Alex sighed before explaining, "She's tried on seventeen outfits so far not twenty." Okay what's going on with alex. He's never interested in math or reading. Do I need to call the doctor?

Nat POV

Yes! I lost my voice again! Ally's going to love it! Wait . . . We can't record any songs if I don't have my voice . . . . . . . . I really didn't think this through.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my profile and other stories. Review!<strong>


	7. A Rebel and a Skateboarder

**I do not own NBB.**

**Episode 7: "A Rebel and a Skateboarder"**

* * *

><p>Nat POV<p>

"Hey Rosalina, you got tickets?" I heard thomas ask rosalina who was watching ally play packman.

"Rosy, if I were you I wouldn't answer that," Ally warned not taking her eyes off the game.

"To what?" Rosalina asked ignoring ally's advice.

"The gun show," Thomas said while kissing his muscles. I don't know how he has any when he's lifting doughnuts. While the guys laughed I heard rosalina talk to ally.

"It's like you all share one brain," Rosalina said. While thomas was still showing off his muscles his sister walked up behind him and pinched his arm making him scream 'ouch' and whine.

'Bro, you don't have any guns. Last night I pinned you to the ground for the last piece of pie," Ally said smirking. Me and the guys were laughing our heads off. It was halarious to imagine little ally pinning thomas.

Thomas's face turned red as he stuttered, "Yeah, well I let you win. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"MmHm, I'm sure thats it," Ally said sarcastically.

"Anyways I thought girls loved guys with muscles," Thomas said trying to change the subject.

"They do. Why would anyone else do this," David said. Thats when I decided to get involved.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked the trio.

"We're getting ripped." "Yeah like Double X," The guys told me.

"Who's Double X?" I asked while eating a doughnut.

Ally POV

"Hey Rosy they're talking about Double X," I told my best friend who was dominating the packman game.

"Really?" Rosalina asked probably only half listening to me.

"Yeah, didn't your dad date her for a while?" I asked.

"Um yeah like six months ago," Rosy said sadly. Now I wish I didn't ask that. I knew about how many women rosalina's dad went through. It's got to be hard. I could see that rosalina wanted to be alone for a while so I sat on the bean bag chair and listened to the guys talk. I can't believe the guys don't know that Double X is a girl. Man thats going to be a shocker concidering they think girls aren't tough. I agree that girls have muscles and can westle but I think I'll just watch and see how this plays out. Speaking of muscles I wonder if I would feel nats. Thats normal thinking for a girl right?

(Later that day)

Alex's new song is so cute, its about being whatever you want to be. Throughout the song I noticed rosalina mouthing the word chicken to nat. Nat was not smart in backing out of wrestling rosalina this morning. I know rosalina and she is stubborn. I say that as a friend, when she puts her mind to something it gets done one way or another. Suddenly I heard the door open and I turned to see the timerman brothers walk in. Uh oh, alex is not going to like this. I was proved right when alex started having a tantrum. "Alex, calm down," I said trying to calm alex.

"No, I can't! I'm not alright when she cut my heart up into acagilian billion pieces times three!" Alex screamed.

The timermans being thier stupid selves went and said, "Wow that's a lot of pieces." I felt like smacking them then and there. Then the worse possible thing happened. Alex quit the Naked Brothers Band. Once alex started saying goodbyes I walked into the recording booth to tell the others. When I saw rosalina mouth chicken to nat again I snapped. This whole thing is just studid!

"Would you knock it off rosalina. This whole thing between you two is stupid. I agree that girls are just as tough as guys but who cares," I said annoyed while pacing.

"Whoa, sis whats up with you?" Thomas said referring to my rant.

"Yeah, whats up?" Qassim asked.

"Whats up? Lets see. I'm stressed out because I still haven't gotten an acceptance letter from the performing arts camp I've been trying to get into for two years. This whole girl vs guy thing is childish and stupid. It's obvious that its bothering nat and he doesn't need that with everything else he's dealing with. Oh and the fact that alex just quit the band!" I ranted in one breath. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and when I did I continued. "Now, if you excuse me I have a gigantic headache so I' m going to get an ice pack then take a nap in nat's dressing room. Don't bother me unless your nat or you want your head chopped off your body. Clear?" Once I saw them nod I slowly left the room. My head hurts so much right now. "Nat I'm going to go take a nap in your dressing room. I have a really bad headache," I told him with a tone that said don't mess with me.

"Yeah, okay. Are you feeling alright?" Nat asked me concerned.

"I'll be fine I'm just stressed." Nat looked really worried about me. I just wish today would be over soon.

David POV

Everyone is worried about ally. She just had a major melt down. We all agreed that it was temporary and we shouldn't worry to much about it.

So here was the line up for wrestling. It was thomas as The Crazy Chellist, qassim as The Proffesor, me as The Savage Bookkeeper, and lastly nat as The Hairy Vest Man. It was all going great until nat dared anyone to take him down to which rosalina came in and accepted. Uh oh.

Rosalina POV

Apparently wrestling calls for a bunch of attention so now a few of us are doing interviews for the cameras. "I don't know why nat won't wrestle me. Men, so afraid of losing."

Nat POV

"You know I have a lot of respect for rosalina. And you know girls, women I don't want to be in a position to hurt a girl or anything."

Rosalina POV

"I'm two years older I could totally kick his butt! He's afraid!"

Ally POV

"What do you think about all of this Ally?" The camera man asked me. I was sitting sideways in he chair with my legs hanging off the side. I can't believe they dragged me from my nap for this. After I left everyone this morning I changed into sweatpants and a navy tank top. At this time you could definatly tell I was irritated and this interview was not helping. While holding the ice pack to my head I turned and said," First, I can't believe you woke me up for this. Secondly, I have already stated my opinion on the matter and don't want to repeat it."

Nat POV

"Guys what is ally doing here? She's sick and needs to rest," I said worried about my best friend and crush. Plus everyone knows that you don't disturb ally when she's angry or sleeping unless you have a death wish. "And you know I don't think the age thing comes to play at all. I mean there's barely an age difference between us anyways. I mean it's not like jessy and alex." I said trying to prove my point.

Rosalina POV

"Why are you bringing up jessy and alex?" I asked nat confused.

"Cause you know it would be really unfair for jessy to wrestle alex," Nat said. I don't get where nat is going with this.

"Why?" I inquired.

Ally POV

"For many reasons, because . . . you know . . . she could squish him. If you wrestle me . . . you might not . . . squish me." I heard nat nervously say. If he is trying is trying to weasle his way out of this he is doing a terrible job.

"Oh so you're saying you accept the challenge," I heard rosalina say from behind my ice pack.

When I heard nat stuttering and vomiting out a word salad I groaned and said, "Nat, stop now before you dig yourself deeper in." Once I heard silence I took it as the end of the interviewing and laid down on the trampoline because I was to lazy to walk back to nat's dressing room. No body better wake me up or else.

Thomas POV

Time for the match! I bet nat is gonna crush rosalina and make her eat her own words. When we met up at the trampoline for the fight we found ally peacefully sleeping on it. Uh Oh. This is a problem, but on the bright side my sister looks adorable while she's sleeping. "Uh guys what are we going to do? Ally is sleeping on our wrestling ring," David asked us.

"Well obviously one of us is going to have to wake her up and tell her to move," Rosalina told us. Does she want us dead?

"No!" All of us guys instantly yelled. We all winced as we saw ally stir but luckily she stayed asleep. "Man, you don't wake up ally if she's sleeping, especially if she's in a bad mood," Qassim stated to rosalina.

"Which she is," I quickly added. Being her brother I have suffered many times from what happens when you wake her up.

"Well, someone has to do it or we can't wrestle," Rosalina said trying to reason with us.

"Oh well, I guess we can't wrestle lets go do something else guys," Nat said obviously trying to get out of wrestling with a girl.

"No, we are going to wrestle. Thomas go get your sister off the trampoline," Rosalina ordered. My eyes widened and I gaped at the bass player.

"What? Why do I have to?" I screamed/whispered to her.

"Because your her brother, now go," The brown haired girl demanded while pointing to the trampoline.

"Good luck buddy," David told me while patting my back.

"Yeah, I'll miss you," Qassim then said.

I gulped and walked over to the trampoline. As quietly as I could I got on it and stood over ally. This is like waking up a sleeping bear, you have to be careful or it will attack. With one more look over to the guys I nudged ally and said, "Ally . . . you need to get up so we can wrestle." When nothing happeded I shook her a little harder with my foot and yelled, "Yo, Ally get up!"

Nat POV

As soon as thomas yelled at ally I knew that was the wrong thing to do. Ally 's blue eyes suddenly popped open and they looked ready to kill. When ally growled we all took a step back but unfortunatly for thomas it was to late. Ally grabbed his wrist and used it to get up. Thomas looked scared to death. Without warning ally flipped thomas onto his back, flipped him onto his stomach while holding his arm against his back and said, "Don't do that again," in a threatning tone. After that she simply stepped over him, laid back down and went back to sleep. All of us stood there wide eyed at the scene before us. While qassim and david helped a groaning thomas I decided to try and move ally.

I carefully moved over to ally and said, "Ally, its Nat. I'm going to carry you over to the couch to sleep okay?" When I heard a faint mm'hm from the sleeping girl I took that as my cue to start picking her up. Once I picked her up I felt her relax into me. Not noticing the guys shocked faces watching me I gently laid ally on the couch and put a blanket over her. After I made sure she was comfortable I turned and noticed the guys faces and rosalina's smirk. "What?" I asked. When no one answered I got annoyed and said, "Lets get this over with."

Double X POV (Surprise!)

After shooting my TV special I decided to drop over and visit rosalina. Rosalina's dad and I used to date for a while but it didn't work out. Rosy and I still keep in touch and text every now and then. When I walked into the place where the crew said the band would be I noticed rosy using the wrestling moves I showed her. The boys she was with were definately impressed. "So you guys ready to learn some professional wrestling moves?" I asked them.

There were a chorus of yeahs then nat wolff added, "Oh but we have to be kind of quiet because ally is sleeping over there," He said pointing to a girl. I saw the look he was giving her. Ah, young love.

"Yeah, if we wake up the bear it will attack," A boy in an einstein outfit said.

"No kidding," The boy covered in musical notes added while rubbing his back.

Ally POV

When I woke up from my nap I felt terrific! My headache was gone and everything. After finding out the guys were in the recording booth I headed that way. When I entered the room I noticed a girl with skater clothes in the corner. I walked over and sat in the chair next to nats. "Hey Nat,"I said happily.

"Hey Ally. Are you feeling better?" Nat asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yes, a lot better. Thanks for letting me sleep."

"No problem," He said. After that we talked a little more and told me about alex's new friend quanita. I decided to go and talk to her seeing as she'll probably be around a lot.

"Hey, your Quanita right? I'm Ally thomas's sister," I introduced myself.

"Yeah, alex and I met at the skate park," She explained.

I smiled at her and said, "Well welcome to the wonderful wacky world of the naked brothers band. You will never have a boring day here. Trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. A Man Needs a Maid

**I don't own NBB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 8: "A Man Needs a Maid"<strong>

Nat POV

"I know, I know the house is a big mess. Our dad's been gone and jessy is babysitting. Since rosalina is at her dad's wedding and ally is at a performing arts camp we had a guys night," I said as the cameras filmed my wrecked house. Okay, so we might have gone a little crazy with all the freedom. But you know what they say, boys will be boys. "Everyone is asleep right now but alex and I got up early so we could feed our computer puppy."

Alex POV

While we were playing with happy and talking baby talk to him nat saw the cameras. Time to meet happy! "Hey guys, we haven't introduced you to happy yet. He's our computer puppy," Nat told the camera.

"Yeah, usually ally is with us to take care of happy but she's at camp," I told the camera. Nat looked sad when I mentioned ally and now I feel bad for bringing it up. She's been gone for two weeks so far and won't be back until next week. The guys and I have been keeping him distracted. We all can't wait until ally comes home not exactly because we miss her but so nat will stop moping. That is one love struck dude.

Thomas POV

Man these smoothies are awesome! While david helped nat train alex the rest of us watched tv. When our new music video 'banana smoothie' came on we all started dancing. E.T and alex had a dancing contest and I think you can guess who won. E.T. This has been the best guys week ever! No one to tell us to clean up, no girls to nag us, and no one to tell us to wear pants around the house. Can you say non-stop party.

Cooper POV

"Guys I love charades but lets do the normal stuff, no more books," Jessy suggested while eating popcorn.

From beside me I heard david say, "That coming from our tutor I see a bright future ahead." I laughed until I heard nat complain about us ripping up his history report. Out of no where jessy starts freaking out because Mr. Wolff is coming back today. Wait what?! Oh man. How are we going to clean all of this up? Great, we have a huge mess to clean up and the first thing jessy and alex do is make the mess bigger.

(ONE HOUR LATER)

"Whoa! Whoa! What happened?!" I shouted at the others who were trying to stop the flooding. Yes, you heard me right FLOODING! There is water everywhere and after realizing we can't do this I decided to call a cleaning service.

Jessy POV

Okay, this betty person or whoever she is, is a whack-a-doodle! Who ever heard of a maid that doesn't clean. Oh wait sorry she's not a maid she's a cleaning specialist. Note my sarcasm. This is ridiculous while the rest of us are working like crazy that woman is lounging on the couch and making us wait on her like slave monkeys. On the bright side thomas killed the massive bug that was in the sink! My hero!

Nat POV

"Hey guys we want to talk to you in private," David and me told the rest of the band. They all agreed and we snuck off into the bathroom.

"Okay so what did you guys want to say?" Jessy asked once we were alone.

"Hang on we're going to video chat with ally," David said while typing on the laptop. Every other day around this time we video chat. Once it was brought up we set it on the edge of the bath tub and we all sat around it. After a minute ally's face popped up on the screen.

"Hola nachos and burritos! Whats up?" Ally greeted us. We all rolled our eyes at her weirdness.

"Hey sis, hope your having fun there because we're not having fun here," Thomas said annoyed.

"Whats wrong?" Ally asked us concerned.

"We're freaking out because the house is a wreck, Mr. Wolff is coming home today, and the cleaning specialist we hired doesn't clean," Cooper listed off our problems.

Ally's face scrunched up in confusion while she said, "You hired a maid?"

"Cleaning specialist," We all groaned in unison. I have to say when ally is lost she looks cute with her head tilted the side like a puppy.

"Well we have to do something. Betty tied alex and E.T up to the umbrella stand in the hall," David told everyone. Jessy gasped while ally asked why alex was tied up.

"I understand her tying up alex because he bit her but E.T never did anything to her," I explained.

"Why don't you just fire her?" When ally said that all our faces lit up.

Qaasim POV

After arguing over who got to fire betty we all ran out to kick her out. "Betty, we have something we would like to tell you," Jessy politly told betty. Betty then of course just told us to get lost.

Out of no where cooper yells, "YOUR FIRED!"

"Cooper I was going to do it!" I yelled with the others.

"Buh Buh Buh! This popcorn taste like cardboard. Someone go and put some butter on it before I choke to death and fix me another beverage," Betty commanded. It sounded even scarier because of the creepy music coming from the TV. Yikes, I bet she's hiding horns under that poofy hair. Lucky for us alex and E.T busted in saving us from betty's wrath. Mr. Wolff is home! Yes! He'll take care of crazy betty!

Nat POV

Okay now this is just gross. Dad is flirting with betty! It's so weird to see my dad actually trying to impress a girl. Anyways now that he's home me and alex can ask for a dog! "Hey dad can we have a dog?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. I think thats a great idea, why not!" My dad said. Yes!

"I'm highly allergic," Betty interrupted.

"No way," My dad told us. No! I can't believe dad won't get us a dog because of a girl. That's not fair.

"I hope you don't mind my teaching your kids all the basics in house cleaning. I believe that if you give a child a fish he'll eat for a day, but if you teach a child to fish he'll eat for a lifetime," Betty said. We were all really confused while my dad just sat there with a dopey smile on his face.

"Betty, thank you for teaching my children how to fish," My dad said excited. Then alex lost it.

"She didn't teach us how to fish! All she did was watch soap opras and tie me to an umbrella stand!" My brother yelled. Oh man. How can my dad like her. I mean she's growling at alex. Why can't my dad see that?

* * *

><p>This might be a problem. Apparently betty thinks that our dad is the rock star. When I told him what I thought he looked so sad. I feel really bad. Even though we don't like her doesn't mean we should let our dad suffer just so we can be happy. "Hey dad, dad we can pretend that your the rock star. We can play back up in your band," I told dad. As soon as I said that he was so happy I thought he would burst.<p>

"Nat can I talk to you in private?" Alex half asked half yelled at me.

* * *

><p>Alex POV<p>

I can't believe nat got me to do this. Playing back up in dad's band is boring. No offense dad. DUM DUM DUM. I wonder whats for dinner?

David POV

This is weird. I never knew how boring polka was till now.

Thomas POV

When will this end? We look ridiculous! I would rather spend the day as ally's servant than do this and that's saying something.

Qaasim POV

This is Whack! They have conventions for this? Man, Mr. Wolff sounds like a dying walrus. No offense Mr. Wolff.

Nat POV

Okay, so this might not have been one of my smarter plans but at least dad is happy. Once rosalina and ally come back everything will be back to normal hopefully.

Jessy POV

This lady is crazy and so is Mr. Wolff for actually liking her. His first name is Sonny?

Cooper POV

I better make some calls and order a bunch of ear plugs for everyone.

E.T POV

Play Lady Play! Play! Play! Play!

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
